A Wilted Rose
by Amy'sNumberOneFan
Summary: When Amy causes their plane to crash, Sonic goes too far. Will he be able to apologize or will he lose Amy forever. SonAmy


**Well, here I go. This is my first time ever writing a fic about sonic and Amy so If I do anything wrong just some one tell me and I should be able to fix it. Well, here I go**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SEGA characters, though it would be totally awesome if I owned them then I would get Sonic and Amy together.

**Somewhere over the Amazon Rainforest**

We find Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails on a small commercial plane flying to go and foil Dr. Robotniks plans (Again). This time he has promised to destroy the world in just a week. That's where we find our heroes today.

"Hey, Sonic can you come over here for a sec?" Tails says.

"Sure." Sonic says as he walks over to tails who is in the pilot's seat. (scary, that's an eight year old flying a plane) "What's up?"

"Something is wrong with our fuel gauge; it's dropping a lot faster than I calculated. I put enough fuel in to last the trip but it seems like we won't have enough to make it. It's almost like we gained another hundred pounds of weight." Tails explained

"Huh, that's interesting, just keep watching the dial and make sure we can get down."

"Got it," Tails said.

After that no one ever said anything to anybody they were all wrapped up in their own thoughts, until several hours later tails says

"Sonic, Knuckles, I am going to have to land the plane, we don't have enough fuel to get much Far…

"SONIC!!!!" Amy screamed as she pulled Sonic into an enormous bear hug.

"Amy…." Sonic sighed.

"Well, that solves why we were losing so much fuel, I only put enough in to get three people to Eggman's base" Tails said, "Amy how did you get on the plane?"

"oh, that was easy; all I did was stow away in the luggage compartment." Amy said finally letting go of Sonic, "the hard part was actually getting in here it took five hours and the clever use of a boot."

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

"Umm, Tails? Were you watching the fuel gauge, because I think were outta gas!" Knuckles yelled over the buzzer!

"OOPS!"

"AMY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STOWED AWAY WE WOULD STILL BE FLYING!" Sonic yelled at Amy.

"I'm sorry Sonic!" Amy said, her voice quivering. Knuckles looked over to see that Amy was crying.

"GUESS WHAT! WE ONLY HAVE THREE PARACHUTES!" Sonic yelled completely ignoring Amy's apology. He then puts on one of the parachutes grabs Amy and carries her bridal style to the door opened it and jumped out of the plane. Knuckles and Tails followed suit and the plane tumbles to the ground.

Back on the ground, Sonic is still lecturing Amy, "THIS IS ALL BECAUSE YOU FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT IN YOUR HEAD THAT I DON"T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL, AND NOW BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET THE HINTS WE ARE STRANDED WHO KNOWS WHERE!"

"I…I…" Amy stammered before bursting into tears.

"Hey, Sonic, don't be so hard on her" Knuckles said.

"I will not go easy on her!" Sonic yelled, "I'm going to go find Eggman's base since we can't fly anymore." And then sonic ran, he ran so fast that soon they heard a sonic boom.

**Sonic's Thoughts**

Okay now, where would Eggman's base be… I hope Amy's okay… (Mental slap) No, Sonic you don't care about her just concentrate on finding Eggman… I was kinda hard on her… Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about her? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm not supposed to care about anyone, then why do I feel so bad about hurting her… What if she's mad at me, I don't think I could handle not being with her. (Mental slap, again) Stop it Sonic pull yourself toget…

SLAM!!!!!

Sonic was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a huge tree right in front of him. Sonic hit it and spun off the tree with tremendous force. When he got up he noticed that he was in a village. Up above him were tree houses all connected but rope bridges. He looked at who lived there and saw echidnas! He decided that this was a good place to stay for the night, so he ran back at the speed of sound.

**Back at the crash site**

"It's okay Amy," Tails said, "he didn't mean that."

"Yes he did, and if he wants me to leave him alone then I will!" Amy said angrily.

Just then Sonic comes running in to the site and yells: "Hey everybody I found a village that's just a few miles away."

"That's great Sonic!" Knuckles said

And so they all made the very short run to Echidna village.

**Echidna Village**

"So there are really Echidnas still alive? Knuckles said quizzically.

"Yep, we have lived here since the great destruction, (See Sonic Adventure) and we vowed to be peace loving people." The Chief said.

"That's interesting, but I have to ask can we stay here tonight."

"Sure, but I have to tell you that we only have two more blankets, blankets are hard to make and they take some time but we do have two more and you can stay in my house."

"Excellent!"

And so Knuckles showed up with the two blankets and the plan.

"That's okay," Amy said, "Come on, Tails, I'll share with you." (O.o burn)

"Coming" said tails.

**Echidna Village (Nighttime, Tails and Amy)**

"Amy, I know why you wanted to share with me but not Sonic and I think that that's a little mean." Tails said.

"Well I don't he was so rude to me today and I'm never going to talk to him again." Amy said.

"Amy, I don't think Sonic meant all that he said, but you have to admit that you have some of the blame."

"Oh my gosh, Tails your right! It is my fault Sonic is mad at me I feel so terrible!" Amy cried before bursting into tears.

"Oh, Amy I didn't mean to make you cry!" Tails said, then pulled Amy into a soft hug, But not the kind of hug that's affectionate the brother-sister kind of hug.

"Thanks, Tails" Amy said before passing out.

**Echidna Village (Nighttime, Sonic and Knuckles)**

"Knuckles, I don't know what to do," Sonic sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"About Amy, I think she hates me."

"Well, I would hate you too."

"Thanks, Knuckles."

"Hey, it was you who yelled at her,"

"I know and I feel so bad about it, I just kind of flipped out, I was so mad that she nearly got us killed that I just lost it."

"you know, there is an easy solution to this."

"What's that?"

"Go apologize to her."

"What if she won't talk to me."

"Get her to, that's the only way to make retribution."

"Your right, thanks Knuckles."

"No problem."

**Echidna Village (Day time)**

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, "Amy, Where are you!"

No one had been able to find Amy Rose. Tails woke up the next day and found that she was missing.

Sonic had seen a spot yesterday that looked exactly like Sonic's special spot so he decided to look there next. He saw Amy sitting by the pond.

"Hey, Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Hi, Sonic, look I've got something to tell you."

"I've got something to tell you." Sonic said at the same time.

"You first, then." Amy said.

"Listen, Amy, I'm so sorry. What I said was the stupidest thing I have ever done, sure I was mad but it was out of line, and I shouldn't have said it. The thing is that for a while now I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I thought I ruined it by yelling at you. I just couldn't stand being without you, what I'm trying to say is that… I love you, Amy Rose."

"I…I…love you too, Sonic."

"Does that mean that you forgive me?"

"What do you think?" And then she leaned in and shared a sweet soft kiss.

**Well, that's my story, I hope you guys liked it and please if there is anything you guy can find that can make it better. Please comment on that so I can get better**


End file.
